perilfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battles
This list will show all the battles that have occurred through the seasons. {| class="article-table" style="width:100%;" border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" ! scope="col" |Place and Episode ! scope="col" |Groups/People included ! scope="col" |Short Summary ! scope="col" |Deaths |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Car Dealership, 1x05' |Shelton's Group, Marvin's Group, and Xaiver's Group. | A battle fought when Nelson Darvis brought the remainder of Xavier's group to fight Shelton's Group. The consequences of the battle was the loss of the Car Dealership, loss of many of Shelton's Group, Death of Drew Parker, and the Betrayal of Sam Aldean. | Drew Parker |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Country Club, 1x07' |Williamson Family, Hastings Family, Buckley Family. | Fought off screen and was a family battle for the country club. It ended in the majority of both families dying. Also confirming the death of Conner Williamson. | Conner Williamson |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Smith's Farm, 1x10' |Marvin's Group, Shelton's Group. | The final battle that was to conclude season 1. It all started after Nelson Darvis fired into Karl Hutchinson's head when a deal was just about to be made. It ended with the death's of Dexter Retch, Karl Hutchinson and Shelton Esmond. Shelton's Group was completely defeated and done. | Dexter Retch Karl Hutchinson Shelton Esmond |- | style="text-align:center;" |'The Castle, 2x03' |The Castle, Marvin's Group. | Marvin's group had been captured by the castle and they needed to escape. With the help from former member of their group, Marcus Willis they escaped. However it wasn't easy as on the way out they were shot at. People were wounded on Marvin's side. Bill's ear was shot off. Garfield was shot in the leg. | No Deaths |- | style="text-align:center;" |'The Trading Outpost, 2x06' |The Castle and The Trading Outpost. | A HUGE battle fought in which the Castle won. Almost all of the people that were at the trading outpost were killed. The Castle side took little fatalities. Carston Andrews, Xylar Jonesworth, Reed Jefferson, Freggley Newmanson, and Derrick Richards were all killed on the trading outpost side. Gavin Cesternino was taken hostage and then killed by Gervais Gilbert.Victor Clarke beat the hell out of Nelson Darvis after a disagreement and left him at the trading outpost. | Carston Andrews Reed Jefferson Derrick Richards Freggley Newmanson Xylar Jonesworth Gavin Cesternino |- | style="text-align:center;" |'The Airfield, 2x07' |Marvin's Group, The Castle. | Another big battle right after the trading outpost battle took place. It all started when Garfield Henry and Will Grynn were left at the airfield to watch it. They were ambushed by many members of the castle and almost died, until the rest of Marvin's group came up and saved them. It ended in the capture of Carter Warden and Vince Afton. Peter Smith then came to his infection and killed Dallas Creed. | Peter Smith Dallas Creed |- | style="text-align:center;" |'The Castle, 2x11' |Marvin's Group, Gateside Studios, The Castle. | When Gateside studios was in need of supplies they got Marvin's group and Brandon Newman to help them steal supplies at the castle. However it didn't go as planned and ended up in a battle that ended in a huge victory for the castle as they took out an army of 40 men from Gateside Studios. | No Deaths |- | style="text-align:center;" |'The Castle, 2x12' |Marvin's Group, The Castle. | Marvin's group decides they need to get their friends out of the castle. Everything goes as plan, but then Nelson Darvis sees them and the battle commences. During the fight multiple people switch sides from The Castle to Marvin's Group, including Marcus Willis and Rowan Sandon. Carter ends up being killed during the fight. Elvis Robertson is killed by Diego Lapove. The group escapes. | Carter Warden Elvis Robertson |-